


Aufbruch

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natürlich bleibt es nicht bei einem Familienfest.</p><p>  <i>„Ich ziehe mich jetzt hier nicht noch fünfmal um, bis du dich endlich entschieden hast, welche Hemd-Jacke-Hose-Kombination am besten zusammenpaßt!“</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/47141.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aufbruch

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Nix besonderes, das fiel mir nur heute Morgen zwischen Frühstück und Aufbruch zu einem Familienfest im RL ein ...

***

„Willst du nicht doch lieber das blaue Hemd –“

Thiel seufzte. „Ich ziehe mich jetzt hier nicht noch fünfmal um, bis du dich endlich entschieden hast, welche Hemd-Jacke-Hose-Kombination am besten zusammenpaßt!“

„Nur noch ein einziges Mal …“ Boerne sah ihn mit diesem Blick an, bei dem es ihm immer verdammt schwer fiel, nein zu sagen. Widerwillig zog er das weiße Hemd wieder aus.

„Was ist heute Morgen bloß los mit dir?“ Boerne war schon die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig angespannt und fahrig. „So besser?“

„Wenn du noch die Haare …“

Er hielt die Hand fest, die versuchte, seine Frisur in Ordnung zu bringen. „Wir besuchen doch nur deinen Cousin. Was soll denn die ganze Aufregung?“

Boerne sah ein wenig verlegen aus. „Die ganze Familie wird da sein.“

„Ja und? Die habe ich doch schon alle kennengelernt. Und umgekehrt.“

„Ja … schon. Aber …“

„Aber was?“

„Da waren wir doch noch nicht wirklich zusammen.“

Thiel unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sollte er das ganze wir-lernen-die-Familie-kennen-Drama etwa nochmal durchmachen müssen?

„Aber das weiß doch von den anderen niemand.“ _Außer deiner Mutter_ , dachte Thiel. _Und ich werde den Teufel tun und dir das erzählen._

„Mhm.“ Boerne sah wenig überzeugt aus.

„Jetzt hör schon auf, dich da reinzusteigern. Ich habe keine Lust auf den Streß.“

Boerne öffnete den Mund, zweifelsohne, um ihm eine entsprechende Antwort zurückzugeben, und fing dann unvermittelt an zu lachen.

„Was?“

„Nichts … mir ist nur gerade was klar geworden.“

„Ja und?“ fragte er, als Boerne keine Anstalten machte weiterzureden.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns wirklich keine Sorgen machen, daß jemandem auffallen könnte, daß das ganze erst drei Wochen alt ist …“

* Fin *


End file.
